Cooking Contest at Hogwarts
by asa-chan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has another idea. To start a contest! A cooking contest for the four different houses. Each house has to select a representative to cook for them. But note: NO magic allowed! SSHP! On hiatus


**Cooking Contest**

**Summary:** Once again, Albus Dumbledore, the nutty headmaster of Hogwarts, has a great idea to hold a contest at Hogwarts! And what contest, you ask? 

Why, a cooking contest, of course!!! 

Each house has to select a representative, who will cook the meal. The jury will decide the winner and the winning house will receive money for a one week trip. 

But there is one problem: First, you have to cook some exotic meal (not british), second who can cook and third: NO MAGIC! 

Let the cooking begin!! 

**Warning**: OOC, Slash, PG-13, swearing, madness?? Not a real plot? 

**Pairing:** SS/HP and more 

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own lightning boy. 

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Life is boring, Albus Dumbledore thought. No Voldie (long gone), no any other crazy wizards, just the normal, peaceful life. Such a life, every normal person is yearning for. But Albus Dumbledore was anything, but normal. 

The eccentric, slightly mad, but still loveable headmaster of Hogwarts was officially bored. And what does a crazy headmaster in such a situation??? 

Stirr up some trouble!! 

Albus couldn't wait to see Severus', the dear boy's, reaction after hearing such wonderful news. Nooo, Albus Dumbledore wasn't mean or sadistic, he just wanted to spice life up. Well, maybe he wanted to see his favorite *cough*victims*cough in an uncomfortable position, but you can't be mad at him for that, can you?? 

Of course not!! Not a chance in hell!!! 

_'Severus, the poor poor boy, is always soo tense...., maybe I should help him to relax. Yes, the contest will help him.'_ Thought Albus, trying to convince himself that he wanted to start the contest just because he was worried about his co-worker. 

It almost worked. Almost. 

_'Oh well. More laughs for me. Mwahahahaha!!_' Cackled Dumbledore and prepared everything in order to start the contest. Fawkes didn't even looked up from preening. 

The portraits eyed Albus warily, shook their heads and retunred to their previous activities. 

And deep down in the dreary and dark dungeons, a certain Potions Master suddenly felt a chill going through his entire body. 

_'I've a bad feeling....this can't be good. I hope Albus isn't sheming something up again...., wait don't think about thoughts like that. I think, I just made it worse.'_ Severus thought and continued swooning over Harry Potter photographs. 

The boy-who-lived-in-question was oblivious. He was chattering away in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends, petting a purring Crookshanks and generally having a good time, not thinking about bad swooning Potions Masters and bad, evil headmasters. 

*sniffle* Poor naive boy, still so innocent. Awwww!!! 

____________________________________ 

**_The next day, at breakfast_**

Dumbledore cleared his troath softly, after everyone in the Great Hall was seated and stood up. Everyone went quiet and stared expectantly at the beaming headmaster, each of them wondering what the headmaster had to say. 

_'Oh, for the love of Merlin, please not some crazy idea of his....'_ Moaned Severus' weary mind. 

"First I want to say: Good morning!! Second: I noticed, that everyone seems to be a bit..., how should I put it, bored and... tense." Here he glanced at a glaring, dark-haired man, as everybody else, tachers and students alike. 

_'Bored!! Hah!! You were the only one bored Albus!! I was and still am completely content with grading papers, teaching those miserable morons, shortened MM, punishing Potter [Oooohh, punishing him...], brewing Potions and stalking down the hallways of Hogwarts, grading papers, punishing Potter, grading papers.... and, oh well.. I've a life, thank you very much! Well, not really.....' _Sulked Severus. 

"So, I decided to hold a cooking contest at Hogwarts!!! Each house has to select a house representative, after testing the candidates and then the four representatives have to cook for their house and the jury will declare the winner, after tasting the food. 

The jury will be: 

Myself, being the headmaster of Hogwarts, I simply have to. 

Remus Lupin, because of his finer tuned senses and his love for tasty food 

Molly Weasley, being a fair and good soul and a great cook 

And a famous muggle cook, who knows about the wozarding world. 

Please note, that only seventh, sixth and fifth years for safety reason can take part in the contest. And you have to cook an exotic meal, maybe french food, asian food, german food and much more. I will tell you what you have to cook, don't worry. 

You habe one week to select your representative and follo the rule: No magic!!! Use all ingredients, recipes and seasoning you want, but not any magic. Oh and if you don't take any part in it", Dumbledore glanced at the protesting Slytherin students, "you will lose automatically all house points and the house team is banned from Quidditch." 

That shut the Slytherins up. Severus began to glare furiously at Albus, clenching his hands. 

"So, good luck!! I look forward to eating some delicous food!!! Thanks! And now, dig in!" Albus sat down, clapped his hand twice and the food appeared, but the students were too occupied with thinking about the contest, to start eating. 

Harry Potter, seventh year was talking to Hermione Granger, eyes wide. "Did you hear that Herm??? A cooking contest!! Unusual, but a good idea!!! And it will be fun, too! Dumbledore finally lost his marbles!" 

"Don't speak about him like that Harry, but you're right. A cooking contest, weird idea. But nice, I suppose. Will you join?" Hermione asked, knowing that her friend was an excellent cook, learning it in young years [aka the Dursleys forced Harry to cook for them]. 

A question still remains, why is Harry so bad at Potion? No idea, it's one of the mysteries of the universe. 

"I think, I will do it. Why not?? And you Hermione?" Responded Harry, taking a roll of a plate and started to butter it. 

"Harry!! You know I'm not good at cooking!! I'm good at brewing Potions, but don't ask me to cook. I've absolutely no talent at cooking!! You Ron?" 

"Me?? No way in hell. Mom is the only one is the family who can cook. Ginny is bad at it, Fred and George, simply everyone. But you Harry are good at cooking. The muggle food you made, what was it's name?? It was a strange name, like Raben?? Ranen?" 

"Oh, it was japanese food!!! Ramen!!!" 

"Yeah, Ramen!! It taste was heavenly, simply delicous!!! Mhhmmm, I never knew that japanese food was so tasty. I mean, raw fish?? Eeeeww!!" 

"Oh Ron, japanese do eat raw fish, but they also have some cooked meals. Like Tempura (fried fish and vegetables), Shabu Shabu (japanese fondue) or Yakitori (grilled chicken spit with leek). Because of their healthy food, japanese have a long life span. It's very fascinating. They culture is different than ours and their own summoning magic!! And their weapons!!" Smiled Hermione, pouring pumkin juice in her goblet. 

"Yeah, yeah." Said Ron, rolling his eyes and gobbling down his breakfast. 

"Oh, don't bite Ron's head off. But I will join and I think I already have an idea what I want to cook. Oh, this will be fun!!!" Grinned Harry, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders." 

"Really? Good, if you want my help, I will gladly help you." Said Hermione, the other seventh years, who had listened to the conversations joined it quickly. "Yeah Harry, those baked cookies you brought wery so yummy!!! Best, I had tasted in my whole life!!!" Seamus was winking at Harry. 

"Hey Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked, tugging at Harry's sleeve. "Yes Neville?" "I could", Neville was blushing, "help you with the herbs you need. You know I'm good at herbology, so...." 

"Thanks!!! You're the greatest Neville!" Said Harry and grinned, clapping Neville on the shoulder. He turned to Hermione and asked: "Could you lent me some paper and a quill?? I have to make a note for the whole Gryffindor table..." "SureHarry, is it for the cooking contest?" "Yes." "Okay, here." 

Harry quickly wrote the note 

**_-To the whole Gryffindor house:_**

**__**

**_Please be at 7.00 P.M. at the common room in the Gryffindor tower, it is about the cooking contest. Please attend the meeting, it's important._**

**__**

**_Signed, Harry Potter-_**

Harry used the copying charm on the note and sent it to his fellow Gryffindors. They looked at him, after reading the note and nodded. 

Harry smirked. 

_'Look out Slytherin. Here comes Gryffindor'_

Harry stood up and left the table, not noticing the burning onyx black eyes following him, devouring him. 

But another pair if eyes noticed those eyes. The owner smiled. 

**To be continued...**

I know it's short, but should I continue the fic??? 

asa-chan 


End file.
